


Later Tonight

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fuhrer Mustang, Kid Fic, M/M, Mustang-Elric Household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “By all that is holy, what the hell are you doing awake?” Ed demanded.





	Later Tonight

It really wasn’t wrong to want to sleep in, was it?  To want to continue to sleep when the first light of the sun had barely begun to touch the sky?  To want to pull the blankets over his head and hide from the light for a few more hours?

He cracked his eyes open and let out a deep breath because there was so much to do today, but he wasn’t ready to face it yet.

Movement caught his eye though and Ed was drawn towards it like a – yes he was going to say it – moth to the flame.  Roy was still sound asleep, dark hair roughly tousled, cheeks the warm rose color of slumber. His lips were slightly parted and Ed wanted nothing more in that moment than to forget about sleep and to press his lips to his husband’s.  It was rare that he was awake first.  Roy had early mornings drilled into him by the military, while Ed’s own past had given him more of a sleep-when-you-can attitude.  

It wasn’t wrong to want to wake his husband with soft kisses and warm breath and knowing how completely her was loved, was it?  To disturb his much needed slumber with some much more needed affection?  To pull him into his arms and let Roy have him in whatever way he wanted before they had to part ways this morning?

He decided that, no, it wasn’t.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Roy’s.  It was a soft, chaste kiss, but his husband never failed to satisfy.  As soon as he felt Ed’s lips his hands pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss.  Not even awake quite yet, but he murmured Ed’s name in a way that left a chill down his spine. There was so much need in the man, so much Ed wanted to give him to make up for the shit hand life had given him. They were making things better, Roy was making things better, but this was what Ed could give him  

Himself.  His love.  His everything.

And Roy took as completely as he gave in return.

Ed felt the moment his husband was truly awake because then Roy pressed him back into the pillows and he settled between Ed’s legs, one hand mapping out Ed’s well known body while he explored his mouth with his tongue.

“Seriously?”

“They’re being gross again!”

Ed felt Roy’s forehead against his shoulder and Ed turned his head to see his children standing in the doorway.

“By all that is holy, what the hell are you doing awake?” Ed demanded.

“Dad said we had to get up early so we could go to the train station to get Uncle Al!” Tishy answered.

“Not this early,” Roy replied.  His voice was much more calm than Ed’s, a resigned acceptance that whatever he’d been about to start had been put on hold indefinitely.

“Go to the kitchen,” Roy said as he looked over at the kids.  “I’ll be down in a minute to start breakfast.”

“Annie has it easy,” Tishy said to her twin as they looked at one another.

Maes just nodded.  “She says her mom and dad are never gross.”

“Yeah, well her mom could use a good-”

“Ed,” Roy stopped him before he could finish the sentence.  Annie might be an okay kid, but her Mom seemed to think Ed was some sort of trophy wife for the Fuhrer and constantly made comments to that effect.  It probably didn’t help that the Fuhrer liked to leave little marks on Ed’s skin and not tell him, so Ed would drop the kids off at school with obvious bitemarks on his neck.  Ed always caught it before he got to work, but it didn’t help his reputation with certain parents.  

“Go on,” Roy said.  “I’ll be down.”

The kids walked off and Roy sighed.  “I wonder what would happen if I left them to their own devices to stay up here and be gross?”

It was Ed’s turn to sigh then.  “Our kitchen would get blown up.  Again.”

Ed pushed against Roy’s shoulder and he backed off.  Because Ed was right.  Left to their own devices his children tended to the melodramatic and then alchemy got involved and things did blow up.  

Ed was halfway out of bed when Roy grabbed him from behind and pulled him back down.  “If you don’t let me up I’m going to make you clean up their mess,” he said, even as he pressed back a little into his husband’s chest.

A kiss was delivered to the back of his neck and he felt Roy’s smile.  “We’ll take this up later tonight then.”

Roy let him go and Ed couldn’t help but smile as he watched his husband drag himself out of bed.  Ed only gave it a second more before he found his robe and threw it on.  He headed out of his bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.  

“Alright, what have you little hellions gotten into?”


End file.
